battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
War of 2014
The Global War of 2014 is a fictional worldwide conflict depicted in Battlefield 3, ''not counting the multiplayer action. It is between the United States of America, Russian Federation, and the People's Liberation and Resistance. Background Around March 2014, a rising insurgent group known as the People's Liberation and Resistance (PLR) have been seen increasing activity across the Iran-Iraq border and also parts of Iran as well. To reduce stability across the region Coalition Forces undergo some pacification operations, with US Marines leading the operation but however it was soon compromised as a devasting earthquake hit the area. Meanwhile a coup put the PLR in control of Iran with Faruk Al-Bashir as the person in power. Causing the United States Military to declare war against Iran. The United States sends 500,000 Marines and large amounts of combat forces to Iran in an effort to take down the insurgency. While US troops are still in Iran, miles away in the Indian ocean, the US navy launches an bombing campaign in and around Tehran and its airpots to cripple PLR air-power. Later on a U.S Marine is captured and is seen being interrogated by Faruk Al-Bashir in a broadcast to the United States. Another antagonist and possibly Faruk Al-Bashir's second in command, Solomon is the one carrying out the terror plots. The PLR then makes world wide threats and attacks in several nations. Two of these locations are New York City and Paris, where Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky (a Russian goverment agent) helps the French police and goverment to prevent a nuclear device from going off in Paris. From this, it is obvious Russia's only envolvement in the conflict is to aid the coalition against the PLR, without getting directly involved. Course of War Going Hunting '''2014' Lt. Jennifer Hawkins and her co-pilot are about to initiate a mission and her co-pilot briefs her that they are going to bomb targets around the Tehran Airport. However before they can do so they are engaged by enemy fighters. They are successful in eliminating the hostile fighters and then continues on with their primary mission. Iranian Coup 2014 Faruk Al-Bashir attempts a coup and succeds, making him come to power. Not much is known on how he planned it, but it is possible that the PLR and maybe the Russian Federation play part of it. New York Bombings 2014 The PLR attempt to detonate a nucleat device inside NewYork City, efforts are being made to prevent the attack. Paris Bombings 2014 The PLR attempt to detonate a nuclear device in heavily populated Paris, France. Colaborating with the New York City bombings. Operation Guillotine 2014 Operation Guillotine was a joint operation to capture key PLR leaders in the city of Tehran. The key leaders are apparently in one of the apartment complex with Marines going through a canal to get to it. Operation Swordbreaker March 15, 2014 Elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion are deployed in the Iran-Iraq region to undergo pacification operations in a operation to locate and destroy a possible PLR chemical weapons site; however, elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion were rerouted to locate and rescue a squad of Marines that went missing. The PLR were supposedly about to detonate an IED, but was stopped as Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn disarmed it. The operation was soon compromised after a catastrophic earthquake event in Iran occured. Tehran Highway 2014 Another part for the battle of Tehran, this time spanning around the highways of the Iranian Capital. Thunder Run October 31st, 2014 The 1st Tank Battalion takes part in a large assault in the Dasht-e Kavir Desert near the outskits of Tehran, Iran in an assault towards the city. Category:Wars